


all of your love is sunlight

by Crazyloststar



Series: no love like your love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: It's endearing.It’s nice.It'sselfish.***Day one of Ignoct weekPrompt: Comfort





	all of your love is sunlight

It's much too warm to stay inside the tent any longer, but for once Ignis can't be bothered to move. Not when Noctis is curled up against his chest, arms tucked in like how they used to nap when they were children.

It's endearing.

It’s nice.

It's _selfish_.

But it's a moment of respite Ignis needs. That _Noctis _needs he would even venture to say, more than himself needing it. He could go without, as long as he had to.

Prompto and Gladio have gone out on their daily run, most likely, and usually Ignis would make sure breakfast would be ready by the time they arrived back but...

They could bloody well make their own coffee today.

Ignis wraps his arms a little tighter around Noctis.

Noctis shudders and tucks his head under Ignis’s chin and nuzzles against him further. The arm he isn't sleeping on unwinds to wind itself around Ignis’s waist and he almost coos. He’s thankful no one can see him right now.

He runs a hand through Noctis’s hair, lightly drags his fingers along the scalp. He remembers a time when he could have only dreamed to have something like this, because he wouldn't have thought it would be possible nor appropriate.

He places soft kisses onto dark hair, thankful he was proven wrong on all accounts.

Noctis stirs and mumbles something about not wanting to be awake. His lips brush Ignis’s collarbone, and Ignis takes a breath at the contact.

"It is morning, you know." Ignis’s voice is rough around the edges still from sleep but he smiles against Noctis’s forehead.

_Selfish._

He moves as if he wants to fuse with Ignis, pushing himself so close and tangles their legs together more.

“It's warm,” Noctis mutters.

“Hence why we should be getting up.” Ignis doesn’t want to, but he knows they should. Those are two different things.

And so neither of them move. Ignis certainly doesn't want to be the first to actually make them leave, no. But he had to at least say something to keep an air of responsibility.

Noctis shifts again against Ignis. “I could just take off my clothes,” his voice has a little more strength to it against his skin.

_Oh the little… _

Ignis clears his throat.

“Noct,” He warns and tries not to move as the hand on his waist slides up under his sleeping shirt and drags slowly back down. He arches into the touch though before he can even think about his reaction, and he can _feel _Noctis smile against him.

“They're both gone,” Noctis whispers in his early morning voice that Ignis always find so intoxicating. Especially when he is the only one who can hear it.

It's hard to deny Noctis much of anything in general, but even more so when they're like this, alone and comfortable and just _being_, for a brief moment. Not the King and his Advisor, not the ones who have to save the whole of Eos. Just two young people, really if one thinks too much about it, who have too much weight on their shoulders -

“Hey,” a voice breaks him away, fingers poke at his spine, “you're thinking too hard again.”

“Mmm,” Ignis brushes his lips over Noctis’s forehead and places another kiss there. He rolls his hips just a little and is delighted when he earns a small gasp.

“I'm just content, right now,” his hand trails down to shoulders, his back and up again. Soothing circles.

Noct moves this time, a soft roll. Ignis can tell the mood, both of them too comfortable to move too fast, and he can work with that. He would actually prefer it as well, today.

His hand dips lower and Noctis adjusts himself up by moving like a caterpillar until they are face to face. The position creates a little more space between them which Ignis misses already, but the brief air circulation does help.

Noctis kisses him as soon as they are aligned, and it's as Ignis predicted. Slow, lazy, content, and perfect. Ignis deepens it and Noctis moans,and then arms wrap around each other, sliding between the sleeping bags and skin. Both their shirts have ridden up and their skin is hot, and Ignis slides his hand to a hip.

Slow, lazy, content.

A flick of a wrist and a bottle is placed between them. Ignis doesn't move towards it, just presses more soft kisses to his lips.

“Specs,” Noctis whines a little.

“Something the matter, Noct?”

Noctis moves against the hand on his hip and Ignis just smiles.

“If they get back before you’ve touched me I’m going to be so annoying today.”

“Only today?”

That makes Noctis almost growl as he catches on to Ignis’s game. He rolls over to push himself on top of Ignis. He finally he opens his eyes to look up at Noctis, all grumpy and bed-head hair and a pout on his lips.

He’s magnificent.

Ignis hums and rests his hand on Noctis’s hips to steady him. Noctis rolls once, twice, and eyes the bottle of lube. He looks at Ignis with frustration, like he isn’t getting it.

As Ignis chuckles and reaches for the lube to give in to his King’s demands, they hear footsteps and he pauses.

There’s the sound of pots moving around on the small table outside. “Hey! There’s no coffee?” Gladio says with a hint of worry.

“Iggy, are you alright?” Prompto’s voice is closer to the tent. He’s clearly walking towards it.

Noctis purses his lips together and narrows his eyes down at Ignis.

He offers his condolences with a shrug. “Later, love. Don’t fret.”

Noctis grumbles as he rolls off Ignis and starts to get out of his sleeping shirt and shorts to pull on his clothes. “You fucking better.”

“Oh,” Ignis sits up smoothly with the grace of a coeurl and crawls over to Noctis. He drags his lips up Noctis’s neck, to his earlobe, nipping at it and whispering against his skin and revels in how Noctis melts to the touch.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late but I have all these prompts half finished, so my goal is to still get them done and posted! I'm determined!


End file.
